Battle Dimension
The Battle Dimension is a very mysterious place located opposite the Pokémon world and the Distortion World. A special altar is the only gateway to this dimension. This dimension contains records of every Trainer and Pokémon known to exist, and can use these records to create vastly superior copies of these Trainers for challengers to battle with all their might. Its master, Chronos, seeks to discover who, of all Trainers, is the strongest. The energy of the Battle Dimension can sometimes cause a Memory Trainer to exude a Mega Aura. The Mega Aura can resonate with Mega Stones to allow Memory Trainers to Mega Evolve their Pokémon. NOTE: Anyone can add teams into the Battle Dimension's archives so long as they fit any of the following categories. Memory Trainers Gym Leaders * Brock * Misty * Lt. Surge * Erika * Koga * Janine * Sabrina * Blaine * Giovanni * Blue * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Chuck * Jasmine * Pryce * Clair * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Norman * Winona * Tate * Liza * Wallace * Juan * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Wake * Fantina * Byron * Candice * Volkner * Cilan * Chili * Cress * Lenora * Burgh * Elesa * Clay * Skyla * Brycen * Drayden * Iris * Cheren * Roxie * Marlon * Bianca * Viola * Grant * Korrina * Ramos * Clemont * Valerie * Olympia * Wulfric * Diego * Christ * Brynn * Millie * Quincy * Lauren * Spike * Venice * Evin * Barra * Toni * Bruce * Vincent * Angelica * Dominique * Anthony * Tsubasa * Rusty * Pele * Sean * Flora * Jesus * Klaus * Rio * Valon * Aray * Jen * Tai * Aly * Webster * Willow * Syrus Elite Four * Lorelei * Bruno * Agatha * Lance * Will * Koga * Karen * Sidney * Phoebe * Glacia * Drake * Aaron * Bertha * Flint * Lucian * Shauntal * Grimsley * Caitlin * Marshal * Wikstrom * Malva * Drasna * Siebold * Nathan * Justine * Galen * Andrey * Bella * Brick * Zach * Paulie Champions * Red * Blue * Lance * Steven * Wallace * Cynthia * Alder * Iris * Diantha * Duncan * Melphis * King Player Characters * Red * Leaf * Ethan * Kris * Lyra * Brendan * May * Lucas * Dawn * Hilbert * Hilda * Nate * Rosa * Calem * Serena * Rally * Moira * Brody * Mina Rivals * Blue * Silver * Wally * Barry * Cheren * Bianca * Hugh * Shauna * Trevor * Tierno * Belzer * Modeya * Melphis * Caleb * Spears Villainous Teams * Giovanni * Rocket Executives * Maxie * Archie * Galactic Commanders * Cyrus * N * Ghetsis * Colress * Seven Sages * Shadow Triad * Flare Scientists * Lysandre * Luciphim Admins * Modeya * Belzer * Taina * Waverly * Porter * Mallory * Panchito * Grover * Amber * Kesp * Zael Category:Locations